


tell me what you want me to do

by cxi7



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Soojin, Double Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, SOOJIN CEO, Smut, Soojin has a praise kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Cho Miyeon, misoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxi7/pseuds/cxi7
Summary: ! Read the additional tags before reading !          converted by ©Jazzfordshire
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	tell me what you want me to do

**Author's Note:**

> ! Read the additional tags before reading ! converted by ©Jazzfordshire

“You’ve had a stressful day. How about we go back to your place and run a bath? We can use all your fancy soaps.”  
Soojin sags in relief  
“That would be wonderful. Just let me get my things, and I’ll call my driver.”  
Miyeon was right – the day has been stressful, and sinking into a hot bath with Miyeon pressed to her back is exactly what she needs. She leans her head back against Miyeon’s damp shoulder, letting strong hands massage the tension from her muscles. Miyeon nibbles playfully at her neck and ears as she works, and it makes Soojin squirm and laugh, the water churning slightly as she wiggles.  
“Miyeon!”  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Miyeon chuckles, apologizing with a line of kisses to soojin’s shoulder. Her hands slide up under the soapy water, gliding over her middle and up to cup her breasts gently. Thumbs ghost over her nipples, and she sucks in a breath.  
“Miyeon…”  
“I need to make sure they’re clean.”  
Soojin snorts, rubbing her hands affectionately over Miyeon’s knees on either side of her. “Right, I’m sure that’s exactly what you’re worried about.”  
Miyeon brings her hands around to Soojin’s sides, and grabs a fluffy loofah from nearby. “Lean forward?”  
Soojin does, setting her forehead on her wet knees, and sighs in pleasure as Miyeon squeezes more soap onto the sponge and gently scrubs her back. It’s followed by gentle hands, chasing the soap away and rubbing firmly down from Soojin’s shoulders to her waist and down to her hips, finally squeezing her ass. Soojin sucks in a breath as Miyeon’s hands halt, and then continue inwards, kneading the muscle and wandering dangerously close.  
A single finger traces a pattern directly over her tailbone, and then slides down, down, down, until – oh. Soojin stiffens in surprise and Miyeon’s finger rests there, unmoving as Soojin takes a few shaky breaths, her now-flushed cheek still resting on her knees.  
“Is this okay?” Miyeon’s voice is quiet, but curious. Soojin swallows, toes flexing under the water.  
“Yeah. Yes, it’s – fine. It’s good. Actually.”  
They’re both quiet for a few moments, Miyeon making the tiniest possible movements over the bud with her wet fingertip and Soojin struggling to breathe as normally as possible. When Miyeon’s finger flexes slightly, soojin breaks the silence to cover her slight gasp, sitting up straight.  
“Uh, Miyeon, what exactly –“  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Miyeon leans forward to rest her forehead on soojin’s back, her finger staying in place. “Ever since…um.”  
Miyeon is shy again, blushing furiously, but Soojin knows exactly what she’s thinking of. Months ago, when Miyeon had taken the strap-on out of her bedside drawer and seen something else inside – a tiny almond-shaped silver plug, flaring out in a gentle taper and ending with a glittering pink jewel. She had expressed interest in it, but hadn’t brought it up since, and Soojin had been reticent about asking.  
Apparently, Miyeon has been thinking about it too.  
“Would you want to -?” Soojin asks haltingly, looking over her shoulder, and Miyeon nods her head vehemently.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”  
Feeling fluttery anticipation gather in her stomach, soojin nods. “Okay. I’m going to finish up in here. You go get the bedroom ready? The lamp, and the toys?”  
“Okay” Miyeon kisses her shoulder again and climbs out of the tub, running towards the bedroom naked and dripping.  
“Dry off first, please!” Soojin shouts after her. “I don’t want wet sheets!”  
There’s a brief gust of wind, and Miyeon’s towel disappears from the rack with a blur.  
“Thank you, love.”  
  
“So…I’ve never done this before.”  
Reclined on the pillows and freshly washed, soojin smiles at the picture before her – the red sun lamp is on and Miyeon, her hair down, naked but for a harness and a jutting piece of silicone, is staring apprehensively at soojin’s toy drawer as if it’s the newest threat to National City.  
“Miyeon , we don’t have to do this. We can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”  
Miyeon sighs, frowning. “I want to! I do. I’m just…I don’t want to do it wrong.”  
“You won’t.” Miyeon still looks nervous, and Soojin softens. “How about we start with something you are comfortable with?”  
Miyeon perks up at that. “Like what?”  
“Come here.”  
Miyeon scoots herself closer on the bed, and Soojin moves from her reclined position, pushing Miyeon’s chest until she flops onto her back and takes Soojin’s place. Her hair fans out beneath her on the pillows and she grins, adjusting her legs to brace on the mattress. Miyeon has told her once or twice how much she loves this position, but Soojin only tends to indulge her when she’s feeling particularly confident. Soojin swings a leg over Miyeon’s hips, settling just behind the toy and letting it press against her. Miyeon’s eyes zero in on it immediately.  
“Soojin – you’re so wet already.”  
And she is – she’s been wet since Miyeon’s exploratory finger first landed on its target in the bathtub, and it’s been getting steadily worse ever since. She arches forward, putting on a bit of a show for Miyeon’s benefit – she slides her hands up towards her chest, rubbing herself slowly on the length. “I told you the idea appealed to me.”  
Miyeon, always the active partner, puts her hands firmly on Soojin’s hips and sits up until their chests touch. She grinds their hips together, the toy sliding over Soojin’s clit, until Soojin is gasping into her neck.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Miyeon husks in her ear, holding tighter to her hips and controlling the pace as Soojin tries to speed it up. Soojin, feeling inspired, changes tact quickly.  
Pulling away, she pushes on Miyeon’s chest until she’s lying on her back again and gently pries the fingers from her waist, placing them above Miyeon’s head on the pillows and smiling at the adorably confused expression on her face.  
“Actually, I think the question here is – do you want me to ride you until I come?”  
Soojin isn’t usually predisposed to dirty talk, but she finds that when she does make the effort, it makes Miyeon go wild. She’s hoping that it’ll help Miyeon let go of her anxieties about this new step.  
“Yes. God, yes –“ Miyeon is mumbling, trying to grind herself up into Soojin . Her hands grasp the headboard above her in silent acquiescence to Soojin’s small act of control.  
With a quick movement, soojin raises her hips and lines the toy up. Miyeon’s moving hips stop immediately, letting her take it at her own pace.  
What started out as a showy way to get Miyeon into the right headspace turns quickly into Soojin riding her in earnest, head thrown back and blissfully uncaring about how she looks. She’s lit up from head to toe as Miyeon’s eyes flicker frantically back and forth between the toy sliding in and out of her and her breasts, bouncing with every hard downward thrust. There was a time when Soojin might have felt self-conscious about Miyeon seeing her from this angle, but it takes only a glance at the unrestrained hunger on her face to assuage those fears.   
“Miyeon – I need –“  
“Anything, anything -” Miyeon’s hands flex above her head, gripping the headboard as she struggles not to thrust upwards.  
“Touch me.”  
Immediately Miyeon’s hands are on her hips again, gripping tightly and using the leverage to slam up into her at full strength. Soojin shouts to the ceiling at the sudden change in pace, nails digging crescent shapes into her own thighs – and then there’s wet heat on her nipple and it’s just enough. She comes with a choked groan, clutching miyeon’s arms and burying her face in her still-damp hair.  
She leans her weight fully forward, still recovering, and finally Miyeon’s abs give out under the strain – they fall back against the pillows, soojin still clinging to her shoulders. Miyeon runs a gentle hand up and down her spine, nuzzling at her hair as she murmurs in her ear.  
“You’re so beautiful, Soojin…you’re amazing, you’re so good.” For the third time today, Soojin shudders and grinds herself down subtly as heat flares through her at the words. Soojin is murmuring against her lips.  
“Will you fuck me from behind?”  
Miyeon lets out a strangled groan, flips her over easily, pulls her hips into position, and buries herself inside with no preamble.  
Yes.  
Miyeon’s hips snap forward, and it’s fast and frantic and exactly what Soojin likes – for a blissful few seconds Miyeon is giving her precisely what she wants. But then Miyeon’s rhythm slows down, slower and slower until it’s almost languid.  
Languid is exactly what she does not need.  
Soojin is about to protest when Miyeon’s hands land on her ass, and suddenly her words desert her.  
Miyeon can’t seem to keep them away – she’s sliding them over the soft skin, squeezing and spreading and staring and Soojin feels her gaze like a physical touch. It makes her arousal flare like a firework.  
“Miyeon –“  
“Can I?” Miyeon whispers. Her voice is reverent and noticeably excited now, rather than nervous.  
“Yes, yes, yes –“  
Before Soojin can miss her warmth, Miyeon has already leaned over to the drawer and back. It’s killing her to not be able to see, but she can hear and feel – wet sounds, the squirt of the lube, the slick noises of Miyeon spreading it over the metal.  
And then, a single finger.  
Soojin gasps and twitches at the sensation of Miyeon’s warm digits spreading the lubricant, pushing inside ever so slightly, just enough that Soojin can just feel the stretch and the tingling friction. She’s practically vibrating with anticipation by the time the wet hand lands on her hip.  
“Have you ever done this with anyone else?”  
“No.”  
Miyeon runs a hand firmly up her spine and back down, dragging her nails gently. “But you’ve done it to yourself?”  
Soojin shivers, unable to stop a blush from colouring her cheeks. She’s thankful that Miyeon can’t see it from her position. “…once or twice.”  
“And you like it?” The plug comes to rest against her, slick but gentle. Just a taste – a question, really.  
“Clearly .”  
There’s a loud smack and a surprisingly pleasurable sting as Miyeon’s hand comes down on Soojin’s ass, and Soojin gasps, pushing back into the sensation.  
“No sarcasm, soojin. I need you to be honest, so I don’t hurt you.”  
“Y-yes, yes, I like it.”  
“And you liked that, too? When I – uh. When I –“ Miyeon falters for a second, the confidence wavering as she struggles to find the words.  
Soojin does it for her.  
“When you spanked me?”  
Miyeon lets out a surprised breath. Miyeon’s hand smooths over what must be a vibrant red spot on her skin, and finally speaks.  
“Yeah. When I spanked you.” Soojin shivers, and Miyeon’s grip tightens. “Did you -?”  
Immediately, soojin answers. “Yes. It felt…really good.”  
There’s quiet for a moment, just the sound of Soojin’s hard breathing and her hands curling and uncurling in the sheets as she waits for Miyeon’s next move.  
“How do you do this? When you do it by yourself?”  
Miyeon’s voice is soft, She sounds confident. She sounds in control. Soojin is the opposite – she’s breathy, choked. She isn’t Seo Soojin, CEO, billionaire and business magnate – she’s just a woman, just Soojin, spread out and desperate and wanted. Her obligations, the stress of her week, the pressure of her last name all disappears with the gentle press of a toy and the quiet strength of Miyeon’s voice.  
“I – I work myself up first. Touch myself in other ways. But that’s…not exactly necessary, here.” It’s true – Soojin is already soaked and throbbing, already halfway to coming around the silicone still buried inside her. Suddenly, the air in the room doesn’t seem like enough.  
Miyeon makes a pleased sound, briefly pulling the strap-on out and pushing it back in at an agonizingly slow pace. Soojin groans, legs shaking slightly, and Miyeon reaches down to gather some of the embarrassing slick from Soojin’s inner thighs. She traces her wet fingers over Soojin’s lower back – is she spelling something?  
…Miyeon. She’s spelling Miyeon.  
Soojin is torn between warring instincts - she isn’t sure whether to laugh at Miyeon’s sheer audacity or spread her legs wider and beg for more.  
Miyeon’s voice cuts through her thoughts, low and throaty, and Soojin chooses the latter option.  
“What next?”  
“I – I tease myself with it, stretch myself slowly while I –“  
“Like this?” There’s the slightest pressure, the metal toy pushing in just enough that she can feel it before slipping out again.  
“Yes, god, like that. Just like that.” Soojin’s voice breaks halfway through the sentence, and she can’t even concentrate enough to feel embarrassed at her shamelessness.  
The strap-on is stationary inside her, filling her up without giving her any relief. She surreptitiously tries to move her hips, to get something, but miyeon holds them still in her immovable hands. She moves the plug slowly, excruciatingly, easing it in in frustrating increments and then taking it away before Soojin can really feel it. Each time it stretches her a little bit more, and Soojin is starting to lose the thread of her thoughts.  
“Yes, yes, yes – miyeon, I need –“  
“You’ll get it.” miyeon is breathless – she sounds focused, fascinated, pleased at soojin’s reactions. She sounds like she likes it. “Just wait.”  
Soojin twists slightly, and sees that Miyeon is staring at her ass with palpable fascination. She bites her lip, tilts her head, eases the plug in a little further, smiles at soojin’s resulting whine. It’s all too much – Soojin faces forward again, sinking down until her face is buried in the mattress. miyeon’s hand connects with her hip again with a loud smack, and Soojin jerks into the sparks of pleasure and pain.  
“Up on your elbows. Don’t hide your face - I’d like to hear you.”  
Soojin props herself on shaking arms, and miyeon’s hand grazes softly over the red mark she left behind.  
“You’re so beautiful. I never thought about this part of you, The way you’re spread out…you look so good, soojin.” The words make Soojin clench around both of the toys, and she flushes with more than just arousal.  
Oh, god. I hope she didn’t notice that.  
She can’t distract miyeon from this position. She’s at her mercy. Unfortunately, even with the red sun lamp on, miyeon’s heightened senses are all attuned to soojin’s every move.  
“Did you like that?” miyeon sounds genuinely curious, the even tone of her voice belied only by the eagerness of her hands as she teases soojin’s ass. “You always react when I compliment you. When I tell you how good you are.”  
“N-no, I don’t.” Soojin tries to argue, but her body betrays her at miyeon’s words, the evidence starting to drip down her thighs.  
“Oh really?” miyeon sounds eager to rise to the challenge, and the plug eases in slightly more. Soojin fists her hands in the sheets, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. “So if I tell you how well you’re taking me, how much I love seeing you spread around two toys, how you’re…”  
Soojin is already trying to cut off choked gasps, her hips trembling with the effort it takes not to slam herself back and take it all. When miyeon leans over her, and her low voice directly in her ear, her control dissipates.  
“How you’re such a good girl.”  
Soojin lets out a loud, broken moan, finally losing the war with her own instincts and struggling fruitlessly against miyeon’s hand on her hip.  
“Please, miyeon, please –“  
“Please what? You’ve been so perfect so far - I want you to tell me what you need, love.” miyeon’s voice is so soothing in contrast to her iron grip, to the sweet burn of the plug now resting against her again.  
“You – you know -“  
Smack.  
More burning contact, more tingling pleasure-pain, and soojin is so far gone that she can’t do much more than arch into it and hope that Miyeon will give her relief soon.  
“Admit it, soojin. Tell me what you need me to do…and I’ll do it.”  
“F-fuck. miyeon – oh god.” Soojin burns with shame, and the burn just makes everything more overwhelming, more erotic. “I – I need –“  
“You can do it.” The plug shifts slightly, the tip sliding in again, and she needs it more than she’s ever needed anything in her life.  
“I need to you put it my ass.” Soojin whispers in a rush, wishing she could bury her blushing face in the pillows, cover her head and let miyeon destroy her from the safety of the blankets. But she holds herself up, keeps her shaking arms locked, because miyeon asked her to.  
Slowly the plug slips in, settling inside her, and her body accepts it greedily.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god –“  
As the ridiculous pink jewel shifts into place, miyeon’s palm still pressing firm against it, she feels full – so full and stretched out and raw. She’s always liked the sensation of it, and how the forbidden nature of this particular toy usually enhances her orgasm – god knows that if anyone but miyeon knew that stone-cold seo soojin likes it up the ass sometimes, she’d die of embarrassment - but this is something else entirely. As her muscles settle around it, she has to dig her fingernails into her palms to keep herself from coming at the sheer experience of it.  
It feels like absolution and damnation in one – it licks up her spine to the base of her skull like a flame, makes her neck and face heat up. And what makes it both worse and so much better is the taboo of it all – of miyeon having her bent over on hands and knees, buried inside her twice over and staring at her ass like she’s a five-course meal. The sheer knowledge that miyeon is inside her this way, filling her to her limits and by all accounts enjoying it thoroughly, is enough to make her feel molten.  
miyeon’s iron grip on her hip is a stark reminder of who exactly is doing this to her – the power of the woman splitting her open, a god turned gentle in her eagerness to please. It gives her the thrill of power, knowing that miyeon will do anything it takes to make her feel good – and in the same breath, she feels helpless under miyeon’s endless strength, laid bare and exposed to her very darkest places. It makes her shiver, makes her want to give miyeon everything. She wants to be immolated. She wants to fall apart in the safe confines of the space they’ve created together.  
“Are you okay?”  
For a second Soojin can only answer with a muffled sob. Her thighs shake uncontrollably, and she struggles to articulate what she needs – namely, for miyeon to grab her hips and make her come until she can’t breathe.  
miyeon’s concern at her silence is palpable. She starts to move, trying to assess Soojin’s status, and her stomach drops at the idea of miyeon pulling out right now.  
“Soojin? Did I hurt you? Are you –“  
“No! God. It’s…so good, it’s so fucking good, please. Don’t stop.” Soojin finally manages to choke out, squirming slightly and hoping that miyeon gets the message to get back to it and for the love of God don’t ever stop fucking me.  
“Okay.” miyeon sounds relieved. She moves slowly back to her previous position, the strap-on inside her shifts and rubs against the plug through the thin layer of skin separating them, and every single nerve ending in soojin’s body sparks into high definition.  
“Miyeon – please, please, fucking, god, please –“ She’s completely incomprehensible and she knows it – she isn’t even Soojin anymore, she’s a being made of sparking nerves and white-hot desire and every fiber of her is bent to miyeon’s will.  
“You want me to fuck you now?”  
“Yes!”  
miyeon’s hand slides up the tingling skin of her back and grips the base of her neck firmly, and then she’s using the leverage to finally, finally move. The slow, lazy pumps of miyeon’s hips makes the pleasure drip through her like honey.  
She usually likes it hard, likes miyeon to fuck the breath from her until she’s screaming her release, boneless and aching in the best way. But this - miyeon’s hand on her neck and the slow, wet drag of the toy inside her and the shameful fullness of her ass and miyeon’s other hand reaching around to press gently on her clit – this is absolutely perfect. She can feel the pressure building like a perfect storm, and she wants the lightning to strike.  
“You’re being so perfect for me, soojin. Such a good girl.”  
Soojin is close to tears – it’s all so much, she’s so close and yet she doesn’t want this to end – she wants to exist in this exquisite limbo forever, where miyeon’s voice is low and sweet and full of praise and every micro-movement causes a cascade of sensation.  
But try as she might, she can’t stop her own body.  
“Miyeon , I’m s-so close, I’m gonna come -“  
“Not yet. Can you wait for me? Can you do that?”  
God.  
miyeon’s voice is soft and Soojin knows that if she can’t, if she refuses, miyeon won’t think any less of her. But there’s something intoxicating in her tone, in the challenge, like miyeon knows she can do it and needs to see, and it makes her want to try.  
“Y-yes, yes, I can wait -“ Soojin is clinging to the edge by her fingernails, but she needs to hold on. She needs to be good. She’s clenching the sheets in her hands so hard that she’s surprised they haven’t torn, every muscle tight and arched, waiting, waiting, oh god please –  
“God, soojin- so good. You’re doing so well - come for me Soojin, go ahead -“ But Soojin is already screaming, her arms locking in a desperate attempt to follow miyeon’s instructions even as pleasure floods her veins, hips now moving desperately in an attempt to get closer, deeper, more.  
For a moment she sees herself from somewhere outside her body – hair messy and covered in a sheen of sweat, her mouth open and her movements wild and unrestrained as she shouts her pleasure, with miyeon guiding her through it from behind. miyeon’s face is pure desire – she removes her hand from the back of soojin’s neck and rests her fingers gently on the jeweled plug even as her hips keep up their slow grind and Soojin is still coming somehow, still being pulled under by the current; dimly she can hear miyeon murmuring.  
“Holy shit, soojin – you look so good, you’re coming so hard for me –“ She grasps the jewel under her fingers in earnest now, and gently twists it so that it causes slick friction against the sensitive muscle -  
Soojin’s vision goes white, and something inside her releases in a way she’s never felt before. It’s like a floodgate opening, terrifying and exquisite and mind-numbingly good and it consumes her completely. By the time it’s tapering off into weak pulses she has no conception of how much time has passed – only that her throat is hoarse, there’s warmth coating her thighs and the backs of her knees, her face is wet with tears, and she’s somehow managed to keep her trembling arms locked like miyeon asked.  
miyeon smooths a comforting hand over her sweaty back, and the hand on her hip is the only thing keeping soojin’s spread legs from spreading further until she hits the mattress. She sounds breathless as she reassures her, as if the visual affected her more than she expected.  
“You can move your arms now. You did so well, soojin.” Soojin collapses immediately, her face pressed to the sheets. They smell like sex and sweat and miyeon’s shampoo, and her head is mercifully emptied of all higher thought.   
miyeon is pure in her aftercare - gentle but unyielding, pure focus on Soojin’s every twitch and noise. She pulls the strap-on out slowly, massaging the feeling back into soojin’s hips and thighs as Soojin groans at the sensation. Soojin’s hands fist in the sheets again and she gasps as Miyeon slowly and carefully removes the plug too, setting it on the bedside table and murmuring comfortingly.  
“So good - so good for me, soojin. You did so well. You did everything I asked.” The words heighten the warm glow in soojin’s belly, the feeling of being loved and cared for, of achieving a goal. miyeon’s hands slide firmly up and down her back, kneading out the tension of holding herself up for so long, and Soojin groans contentedly. She stretches her arms and legs out, feeling the delicious burn of her locked muscles releasing.  
Noticing a significant dampness on the sheets below her, soojin manages to roll over with miyeon’s help - glancing beside her, she sees a sizeable wet spot on the sheets where her hips had been, and she flushes with the realization that it must have been her. The sticky wetness on her own legs proves it, as does the noticeable shine on the tops of miyeon’s thighs.  
Noticing her blush and her eyeline, miyeon grins, looking insufferably smug. The expression calms Soojin’s instinctual embarrassment, but she still feels the need to apologize.  
“Miyeon, you’re soaked. I’m sorry, that’s never – I’ve never done that. I didn’t know –“  
Miyeon cuts her off, beaming. “Sorry? Why would you be sorry? That was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!”  
miyeon fiddles with the straps of the harness, finally slipping out of it and letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. She flops down beside Soojin, who is still gaping at her, confused.  
“It…was?”  
“Love, yes. Seeing you lose yourself like that, so vulnerable and trusting me so much, and then…god. It was like you couldn’t stop yourself. I think you came for like, two full minutes. Or maybe you just came more than once?”  
Soojin groans, pulling a pillow over her red face. “I have no idea. I think I blacked out.”  
She can practically feel miyeon’s smug pride through the fabric barrier.  
She finally releases the pillow when miyeon’s strong arms pull her in, and she nuzzles into the crook of her neck instead, tangling their legs together. Her body is so worn out – she can feel several places where she’s going to be fantastically sore tomorrow – and eventually her mind catches up, soothed by miyeon’s even breathing and the steady warmth of her body. She’s dozing when miyeon speaks, almost quietly enough that Soojin misses it.  
“I guess you didn’t get your wish.”  
Soojin squints up at her groggily, confused.  
“What?”  
miyeon looks surprised that Soojin heard her comment, and grins a bit sheepishly as she clarifies.  
“You…said you didn’t want wet sheets, remember?”  
“Oh my god, miyeon!”  
Soojin pushes her away, and miyeon giggles rings through her apartment as the solid weight of a laughing Kryptonian hits the bedroom floor in a tangle of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> SHEEEESH.... And also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOOJIN! I swear this girl glows more and more every year she’s something else. Comment your thoughts :)


End file.
